He's a Keeper
by JailyForever
Summary: A few glimpses into the relationship of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Most likely it will not be linear.
1. Jealousy to the start of something new

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and for the January Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **P** **airing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about the beginning of the relationship

 **Prompt:** (Creature) Hippogriff

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bronze – Lachlan the Lanky – Prompts – Tall, Tease, Captain, Hide

* * *

From Jealousy to the start of something new

Oliver watched the giggling girls, trying to figure out why they had turned to mush as soon as he mentioned the name Cedric Diggory.

"What?" he questioned, looking between the three simpering Chasers, his eyes lingering affectionately on Katie for a beat longer than necessary.

"He's that tall good looking one, isn't he?" Angelina asked.

Katie nodded her head fiercely, casting her eyes across to the nearby Oliver Wood.

"Strong and silent," she sighed, placing extra emphasis on each word for the older Gryffindor's benefit, hoping to see some kind of reaction from him

Oliver clenched his jaw as he heard the two girls continue to talk about Cedric Diggory. "Alright that's enough swooning over the pretty boy with sawdust for brains," he said, trying to hide the jealous edge to his voice.

So what if the muppet has great hair, a tall, muscular build and 'captivating' grey eyes that seem to drive all the girls crazy, he thought bitterly. He's not that awesome and quite frankly he cannot play Quidditch to save his life. Oliver couldn't quite fathom how and why the numpty had been made captain.

So why does Katie notice him and not me? Oliver asked himself as he fought to ignore the three giggling girl's comments about the Hufflepuff.

Oliver began to compare himself to the younger Hufflepuff as he flew up to his goalposts.

He was just as good looking, if not more so than Cedric. Oliver had got more than enough compliments from several girls in his year to know this for a fact, but not one single one of them could hold a candle to Katie Bell.

Plus it was clear to see that he surpassed the Hufflepuff in both brains and brawn, wasn't it?

Throughout the whole of Quidditch practice he was distracted by thoughts of how he could prove these facts to Katie.

Just as he called time on practice for the afternoon, he saw a large winged beast spreading its wings out of the corner of his eye, and Oliver had a brain wave. Within mere minutes he had a foolproof plan of action that would capture Katie's attention.

* * *

In the changing rooms, Oliver quizzed Harry about his experience with the winged beast, which only a few weeks ago had been the talk of Hogwarts. If his plan was to succeed then he needed to ensure that he was fully prepared for the small challenge ahead of him.

He bid goodbye to Harry as they exited to changing rooms, and made his way down towards the Hippogriff's pen, and kept one eye on the exit of the girl's changing rooms.

As he waited for the gorgeous forth year, he explained his plan to the hippogriff and pleaded with the beast to play nicely.

His eyes flickered over to the changing rooms again, and he noticed that Katie was just leaving them with Alicia and Angelia.

"Hey Bell," he yelled, and as soon as he saw that her head had turned towards him he commenced his plan.

As soon had he reached his hand out to touch the hippogriff, Buckbeak reared onto his hind legs and screeched loudly. The shock sent Oliver flying backwards, and his head smacked against a small rock.

The observing Katie came rushing towards Oliver to see if he was alright. Her heart had pretty much jumped into her mouth when she had seen him tumble.

"You foolish boy!" she exclaimed as she reached the older boy, who was now dusting himself off with one hand, and rubbing the back of his head with the other. "You could have got hurt! What on earth were you thinking? I'll tell you what you were thinking; you weren't thinking at all. Do you know how upset I would've been if you had got injured?"

Oliver, who had been looking at the ground the entire time Katie had been berating him, lifted his head sharply as he sensed the distress in her voice when she asked her question.

"No, how much?" he asked hopefully.

"Very, Oli. You're not just my captain, you're my friend, and - I really care about you," Katie answered, lowering her eyes to the ground.

Oliver didn't miss the slight blush that crept onto her face.

Could she, does she? he wondered. There's only one way to find out, and if she rejected him then at least he wouldn't have any regrets; there was no way he was going to hide his feelings from Katie anymore.

He took one of Katie's hands in his, and placed the other under her chin, lifting it upwards until she was looking him directly in the eye.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

As he searched her eyes, Oliver became surer than ever that his next move would be the best course of action. He snaked his arms around Katie, and pulled her closer before slowly lowering his head, and placing his lips against hers.

He took it as a good sign when she didn't push him away, and as he was about to deepen the kiss, Katie turned he head to left.

"You tease," he laughed, as a wry smile crept onto Katie's face.

"This is only the start of something new Oli," she smiled. "There's plenty of time for more. But right now we have to get that bump checked out by Madam Pomfrey."

 **A/N:**

 **Thoughts, Feelings, Opinions.**

 **Let me know in a review.**

 **I appreciate all feedback**

 **xoxo**


	2. Insecurity

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about a misunderstanding that is causing problems in your relationship.

 **Prompt:** (Location) Hogsmeade

 **Extra Prompt:** (Word) Ridiculous

 **Gringotts:** HP Locations: Hogsmeade – The Three Broomsticks; OC Name: Female - Ingrid Wright, Said Words – Begged, Apologised, Countered

* * *

Insecure

Katie walked into The Three Broomsticks with Angelina and Alicia, laughing at something the latter had just told her about.

Just after the trio had ordered their respective drinks Angelina tapped her on the shoulder and muttered, "Hey Katie, isn't that Oliver over there?"

Katie, who had been rooting around in her purse for the right change, looked up and glanced in the direction that her best friend was indicating. She was positive that Alicia must be mistaken. Why would her boyfriend be up in Hogsmeade? Surely he must be busy with Quidditch practise with Puddlemere United, he had said as much in his last letter.

Her eyes narrowed as she realised that Alicia was not, as she had so hoped, mistaken. There he was in a quiet corner of the pub, usually reserved for canoodling couples, with some black haired, pale and ghastly looking female; and they looked like they were getting cosy.

Why would he be doing this to her?

Didn't he love her?

And why would he be doing it so openly?

Did he want to be caught?

Did he want to humiliate her?

Because it he did he was sure as hell doing a good job

Katie was sure in her last letter to Oliver that she had mentioned to him that the Hogsmeade visit was this weekend, and that in his last to her, he had expressed his sorrow that he would not be able to make it, and that he would make it up to her next time.

In her anger, Katie picked up her unpaid for drink and marched over to her lying, cheating arsehole of a boyfriend, who still hadn't noticed her presence.

Angelina and Alicia glanced at each other with worry and hastily followed their friend. They had never seen her so furious, and hoped that she wouldn't do something that she would later come to regret.

Katie tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the couple to look up from the piece of paper that seemed to have them captivated.

"Ahem," she said, clearing her voice, and achieving her goal of making the pair look up.

"Katie, baby, what are you doing here?" he asked, hastily snatching the papers off the table and hiding them.

"Ha," Katie barked sarcastically. "The better question is what are you doing here with that floozy? Is there something you want to tell me Oliver? Are you dating her too? Are you cheating on me? Well?"

Without her permission, Katie's hand jolted forward and the entire contents of her glass flew onto the other woman.

"I am not some floozy you ridiculous young lady," the woman countered. "My name is Ingrid Wright, and I was just about to offer your boyfriend here a contract with the Montrose Magpies as First Team Keeper, but I can see now that we have had a lucky escape."

Ingrid Wright stood up and turned to face Oliver, "I'm sorry Mr Wood, but if this is the kind of company you keep, then there is no place for you at the Magpies."

With that parting remark Ingrid walked out of The Three Broomsticks.

Katie glanced over at Oliver who face was a picture of confusion, shock, and disappointment.

"I'm so sorry Oliver," Katie apologised remorsefully. "I-I just saw you two together and I assumed the worst. I feel so stupid, can you forgive me?"

The shocked Keeper remained silent, still processing what had just happened. The phrase Katie had been jealous kept running around in his mind.

"Oli say something," she begged, placing her hands on his face.

"Of course I forgive you," Oliver eventually answered with a smile. "Besides, I quite enjoyed seeing you jealous and insecure, 'Little Miss I Never Get Jealous.' Now you know how I feel every time I see another boy go near you."

"I suppose I do," Katie laughed quietly to herself as she draped her arms around Oliver's neck, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is much appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	3. The Wrong Reason

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about one of your pairing moving too fast

 **Prompt:** A Funeral

 **Teamwork:** (Feeling/Emotion) Comforted; (Object) Champagne

 **Gringotts:** Noun – Church, Tragedy, Service, Rock, Funeral, Gaggle, Wake, Drink, Genius, Phrase, Pixie, Crack, Aunt, Quarters, Pain; Adjective –Cruel, Quaint, Wrong, Special, Close; Verb – Wrap, Turn, Spend, Live, Grip, Move, Upset, Grieve, Talk, Disagree; Prepositions – Towards; Family Vocab – Aunt; Charmed: Season 1 Episode 2 – (Location) Church

 **Word Count:** 650

* * *

The Wrong Reason

"Life's too short," Katie sighed snuggling closer to Oliver. "It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that I won't see him again."

Tears slipped down Katie's cheek as they entered the gothic church in Newcastle. All she could think about was the last time she had seen her younger brother. He had been so full of life, laughing and joking in a manner that reminded her of Fred and George Weasley. It was so cruel that he had lost his life before he had even had a chance to truly live.

The tragedy of his untimely death had Katie re-evaluating her priorities.

At seventeen years old she had only just left Hogwarts, and she had already found the man she knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with. As far as Katie was concerned, given her new outlook on life, every moment from here on out that they shared should be meaningful.

Throughout the service Katie felt comforted by Oliver's arm that remained tightly around her the entire time. He was her rock. He was the only thing that kept her from completely crumbling to pieces.

The Wrong Reason

Once the funeral was over, Katie tightened her grip on Oliver's arm as they strolled towards the quaint pub that the family had hired out for the wake.

Oliver stood by Katie's side whist the gaggle of mourners offered their condolences and shared their own special memories of Kyle. Each and every one of them brought a small smile to Katie's face.

"Oli, let's move in together," Katie stated bluntly as soon as her lush of an Aunt, Violet, had moved on to refill her drink.

Oliver's eyes widened with shock, and almost dropped his glass of champagne.

As much as he loved Katie, he was well aware of the fact that neither one of them were ready to move in with one another, least of all his girlfriend.

It didn't take a genius to figure out where all of this was coming from either. Katie had just lost her younger brother, who only a couple of weeks ago had been running around like a pixie on crack with his Hogwarts letter. That was just one of the many cute anecdotes that Kyle's family shared during the service.

Her words from the morning echoed in his mind: "Life's too short."

Never a truer phrase had been said, but Oliver knew that it was no reason to move in together; especially since it would mostly be for all the wrong reasons.

"Katie, darling," he whispered nervously, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was. "I mean this in the kindest way. As much as I would love to live with you some day, do you really think now is the best possible time? I mean you've just lost someone you close to you, plus you only left Hogwarts a few weeks ago. Wouldn't you much rather have some time to experience living on your own before going back to living in close quarters with someone else?"

"Are you saying you don't want to be with me Oli?" Katie asked in a hurt voice

"No love." Oliver said, turning and resting his hands on her waist. "Just that I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. Take some time to grieve properly first, and we'll talk about it again soon when the pain you're in isn't so fresh."

Katie nodded her head slowly as the cogs in her mind began to turn. She couldn't disagree with Oliver more; now was exactly the time for them to be thinking about the future, but she could understand why he thought that her idea was stemming completely from her grief.

However Katie was no fool and the fact that her boyfriend was willing to discuss the possibility at a later date was a whole lot better than an outright refusal.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	4. Ghost of the Past

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment and the February Event (Teamwork) over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about both of your characters experiencing and feeling the difficulty of progressing through a hardship

 **Prompt:** (Dialogue) "I will never let you down."

 **Extra Prompt:** (Word) Pretend

 **Teamwork:** (Dialogue) "I love you." / "I love you more." / "Not a chance. I'm bigger, I can contain more love."(Quote) "Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." (Martin Luther King Jr)

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Banshee – Challenge - Someone is extremely emotional and distressed in your story

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Stick

 **Word Count:** 1584

 **Warning:** Theme of abuse from the start and throughout

* * *

Ghost of the Past

"Leave him alone," she cried, jumping in front of her brother protectively and drawing her wand. "Kyle, go to your bedroom and stay there until I say you can come out."

Katie watched as her brother ran up the stairs, urging him on gently when he turned around with a tearful face half way up.

The older man's face turned into a sneer as he yanked the wand out of the young witch's now shaking hand and discarded of it carelessly.

"What do you think you're going to do with a stick?" he hissed at her.

Katie recoiled as her uncle trailed his hand down the side of her face and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Not so brave now are you princess," he whispered in her ear.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath as he pressed his lips against her neck and pushed her up against the wall.

Katie closed her eyes and began to count, just as she had been doing for the last week and half, and repeated her mantra.

It'll be over soon.

It'll be over soon.

It'll be over soon.

The pain ripped through her body, and she blinked back the tears that began to streak down her face.

* * *

The alarm clock sounded and jolted Katie from her fitful slumber. She turned over in the bed and felt for Oliver's comforting presence only to find it cold and empty.

"Oli," she called out as she drew the quilt cover back and padded over towards the bedroom door that had been left open a crack.

"No, no, not at all, we would love to have you stay with us," she heard Oliver say as she walked down the corridor. "When were you thinking of dropping by?"

Katie leant against the doorframe and admired Oliver from afar as he finished up on the phone. He looked so delicious in that moment with his hair dishevelled from the previous night's activities, wearing nothing but her silk, lavender night gown.

"Who was that?" she asked curiously as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"Oh that was your uncle Kevin," he said nonchalantly.

Katie had to grasp hold of the doorframe for support, as Oliver continued to talk about the 'great conversation' they had just had.

Her breath started to come in short sharp bursts as she fought to keep the memories at bay. That man had no power over her now. She wouldn't allow him to get into her head. He already invaded her dreams periodically; she would not allow him to occupy any space in her waking moments.

Katie's vision began to blur and the room started to spin as her grip on the doorframe loosened and the next thing she knew she was laying on the floor.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Oliver gasped, picking her up off the ground and carrying her to the couch.

Her eyes met his.

She wanted to tell him that there was absolutely nothing wrong at all. That everything was absolutely peachy and she was perfectly okay. She wanted to pretend that her boyfriend hadn't just been talking to the man who nearly single-handedly ruined her whole life.

Her mouth opened and closed several times before she finally managed to choke out, "Don't make me see him."

"Make you see who?" Oliver asked, stoking the hair on her head.

"H-h-him," she said nodding towards the phone, just as there was a loud knock on the door and effectively interrupting them.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back," he promised, kissing her on the forehead.

Katie reached for his shirt to hold him back but it slipped through her fingers as he padded towards the door, and swung it open to reveal her Uncle Kevin.

She jumped up from the couch and darted into the bedroom, slammed the door shut behind her, and allowed her back to slide down the surface.

The only thought that ran through her mind was that he was here in the apartment she shared with the man who, unbeknownst to him had helped to put her back together after the near traumatic two weeks of her summer before her fourth year.

How could she tell Oliver now that the man he had invited into their home was nothing more than an abusive alcoholic? The knowledge alone would destroy him, and he would wonder how he had never realised that she had gone though such a difficult period.

The answer was, she couldn't, and the best option available to her was to grin and bear it.

Katie took a deep breath and stood up full of a new resolve to get through however long he would be there for. She knew that with Oliver by her side that she would be able to get through anything.

Besides what was the worst he could do to her in her own home? Especially now that she was a fully fledged witch, and no longer a frightened teenager.

* * *

Katie eyed her uncle warily out of the corner of her eye. He had been staying with them for the last week, and he had been the perfect house guest, nothing at all like the man she remembered. Although she suspected that it could have something to do with the fact that she had been careful to never be alone in the same room as him.

That was until today.

Oliver had unexpectedly been called in for an emergency Quidditch practise and Katie had been on edge ever since he left through the front door waiting for him to drop the facade.

And it didn't take very long at all. Oliver had only been gone ten minutes before he approached her from behind whilst she was doing the washing up and sniffed her hair.

"I've missed you," he leered, making her freeze, and every hair on the back of her neck stood up.

He spun her around and pressed himself against her.

"Have you missed me too baby?" he whispered in her ear.

Katie tried to shrink away from him, but there was nowhere that she could go.

He had her trapped against the kitchen counter with barely an inch of space between them.

"I'm going to make you feel so good Katie-bear."

Her eyes flickered over to the door, willing Oliver to come bursting through it and rescue her from the drunkard, but she knew it was just wishful thinking. Her uncle knew as well as she did that the Keeper would not be home for at least a couple of hours. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought about how much he could do to her during that time.

He grabbed her roughly by the hair and dragged her towards the bedroom, and no matter how much she tried to fight back he was too strong for her. She felt like that frightened fourteen year old all over again.

There was a loud crack that was quickly followed by the loud roar of her boyfriend's voice saying, "Get your filthy hands off my girlfriend."

The hand that had been grasping her tightly loosened, and Katie ran into her furious boyfriend's arms. He kissed her hair before pushing her behind him and lunging at the alcoholic.

Oliver's fists connected with the face of her uncle repeatedly, leaving him battered, bloodied and unconscious.

"Oliver, stop," Katie whispered placing her hand on his rising fist. "He's not worth it."

"Katie, he put his hands on you. If I hadn't come home who knows what he could have done to you. He deserves it; he deserves more," he told her in a pained voice.

Katie's eyes drifted from Oliver to the man lying on the floor, and whispered, "Martin Luther King once said: darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that, and I happen to agree."

"I don't want to love that filth, I want to murder him," Oliver seethed.

"I know, and neither do I, but hate isn't an option either," Katie told him as she reached for the phone. "There is however one that I should have taken years ago, and that's to call the police and report him."

* * *

Six months had passed by since Katie had called the police, and reported her uncle's abuse. It had been a difficult period for both her and Oliver as she relived every second of the nightmare, both in her waking hours and her during her slumber.

The witch was grateful for her boyfriend's constant and comforting presence, especially in this moment, the moment that the last half a year had been leading up to.

She gripped his hand tightly as the judge announced the jury had returned with their verdict.

"On the count of rape, and attempted rape, how do you find the accused?" the judge's voice rang out.

"We find the defendant, guilty."

Katie let out a long breath that she hadn't even realised she had been holding as Oliver scooped her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

They left the crown court hand in hand, both of them feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted of their shoulders.

"I love you," he whispered as they walked down the steps.

"I love you more," Katie answered with a smile

"Not a chance." Oliver refuted, kissing her cheek. "I'm bigger, I can contain more love, and I promise you now, I will never let you down again."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	5. My Fault

**A/N:**

 **Written for the February Event (Teamwork) and as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) **

**Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Pick one of your pairing and decide what position on the Quidditch Pitch they would be

 **Position:** Keeper: Someone who is awfully protective of their friends and family and would do everything in their power to stop things from hurting them. If incidents occur, they prefer to take the brunt of the blame, believing that they were the ones to let it slip by them. Obviously, it isn't their fault but you just can't get that through their thick heads.

 **Prompt:** Great Hall (Location)

 **Teamwork Prompts:** (Lyric) "I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'." – _REM_ , (Lyric) "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home." _\- Depeche Mode_

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Fault

 **Word Count:** 1053

* * *

My Fault

Oliver raced into the Great Hall to find Katie. They had been separated from each other within minutes of their arrival at Hogwarts and he had been worried about her ever since. He was concerned that without him by her side something terrible would have happened, and as his eyes scanned the room for his girlfriend he had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that he was about to be proved right.

All around him were people with injuries ranging from a few cuts and scrapes at one end of the spectrum and gaping wounds at the other. Not to mention there were several bodies lying on stretchers, many of whom he had called friends.

As he padded towards the front of the room it didn't escape his notice that the entire Weasley clan were in floods of tears and hugging each other. The only two that were not immediately within his sight were the twins, and he felt his heart skip a couple of beats as he realised that the very worst outcome had befallen them.

He stopped dead in his tracks for a moment as he observed the clearly grieving family. Oliver hoped that he wouldn't be in the same position as them. He didn't think he could survive if he lost Katie, and he certainly wouldn't be able to forgive himself if anything had happened to her.

He tore his eyes from the mourning family and continued to search for his girlfriend amongst the increasing mass of people.

"Katie," he called out, nudging a seventh year he vaguely remembered from his time at Hogwarts to one side. "Katie. Where are you?"

Please let her be safe, Oliver thought as he raced to the other side of the Great Hall, getting even more desperate to find her with every moment he was parted from her.

When he finally reached the other side of the room his eyes immediately fell on Katie who was holding a blood soaked rectangular piece of gauze on the side of her face.

"Katie," he cried racing over to her and placing both of his hands on the side of her face.

He slowly peeled back the bandage, and Katie winced slightly as he did so.

What Oliver found underneath the bandage shocked him and he felt his blood boil with rage. He wanted nothing more than to find the person who had harmed his girlfriend and strangle them with his bare hands.

There was a straight, long cut running from the corner of her eye to the bottom of the face. The crimson red blood was only just beginning to clot, and he knew if he touched it, it would still be a little sticky.

He placed the covering back over the cut trying not to show how much it pained him to see her scarred. Oliver would change places with her in a heartbeat if he could.

Oliver pressed his forehead against Katie's before kissing her softly on the lips.

The lyric from a song he had heard in a muggle pub earlier this year floated into his mind, "And I feel your warmth, and it feels like home."

In that moment as he took hold of Katie's hands in his own, he felt as though he had a new appreciation for those words. Katie Bell was his home, and he had failed to keep her safe.

"Katie, I'm so sorry. I should've been there to protect you. I should've stayed by your side; no I should've kept you out of harm's way and got you to stay behind. This is all my fault," he rambled, placing his head in her lap. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"Oliver," Katie muttered quietly, lifting his head out of her lap so that she could look him directly in the eye. "This is not your fault and you have nothing to be sorry for at all."

Oliver shook his head vehemently, refusing to take what she was saying on board. "But you could've died Katie, and therefore it is my fault."

"And yet here I am Oli, alive and well and breathing," she said, taking his hand and bringing it to her heart. "See, still beating."

Oliver closed his eyes and counted the heartbeats one by one, each beat calming him down a little bit more.

"When you sleep I count your eyelashes secretly. With every one, I whisper 'I love you'," he confessed before kissing her quickly on the temple. "I can't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you, and without the little things like that."

His eyes trailed off towards Katie's bandage. She may be alive but she was still scarred and nothing she could say would change the fact that it was his fault, especially since he was the one who had answered the call to arms and he had been the one to tell her about it. He should've lied when she asked him where he was going. He should have lied and told her he had to go out for an emergency Quidditch meeting. He should've told her anything but the truth.

"You know I could sort that out in a jiffy," he whispered nodding his head towards her injury. "It'll be painless and I won't leave a scar."

Katie shook her head in dismay at her boyfriend, not that she didn't expect anything less from him. He always had to be the problem solver and fix things. If she didn't know any better she would think that he didn't want to look at her with a hideous scar on her face.

"Oliver, this is nothing compared to what happened to others. I'm going to wear the scar with pride. It'll be a sign that I fought for the future of the wizarding world and didn't just sit back and allow others to do it for me," Katie exclaimed. "What if it was the other way around and I was reacting like you? You'd be saying exactly the same as I am, and you know it."

Oliver folded his arms and looked at the ground knowing full well that Katie had a point. "It's not the same thing," he grumbled quietly.

Katie laughed and replied, "It is, but I know you won't ever see it that way."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	6. Drunken Pass

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Incorporate another member who is trying to cause problems

 **Prompt:** (Action) Kiss

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Advantage

 **Gringotts:** OC Name: Female – Madison Black

 **Word Count:** 990

* * *

Drunken Pass

"Hey Oliver," he heard a female voice call from behind him, accompanied by the sound of clicking heels growing ever closer. "Wait up."

The lanky Keeper stopped dead in his tracks and sighed. He would recognise the voice of his new teammate, Madison Black anywhere after hearing it to the point where he was almost sick of it over the last few weeks of training.

He clenched his jaw and turned around knowing that there would be no avoiding her. She would persist until he stopped to listen, so rather than go through the motions he decided to get it over and done with.

Oliver wanted nothing more than to apparate home and have a long soak in the bath to relax after the most gruelling training session of the month. The only thing that had been keeping him going was the thought of Katie and how he would be seeing her over the weekend at Hogsmeade.

"Hey Madison," he greeted her as she came to a standstill in front of him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah great," she answered enthusiastically. "You were absolutely incredible in training today. Those saves were world class. I cannot believe you're only in the reserves team. You should be playing for England Oli. Seriously you should talk to what's-his-face about getting into the first team, and if he says no then threaten to leave. He'll soon see what an asset he has in you. Anyway that's not why I wanted to talk to you. I was just wondering if you wanted to go for a drink with me."

Madison looked at Oliver expectantly and the Keeper nodded his head slowly even though he didn't have a clue what she had just said. He had zoned out halfway through her spiel when she mentioned playing for England. At that point he had gone into a world of his own imagining himself up on the world stage playing in front of millions of wizards and leading them to victory.

"Great, come on Oli, I know this amazing little pub just down the road from here," Madsion declared, grasping his hand and dragging him behind her.

Wait, what? Oliver thought to himself as his feet started to drag across the granite pavement. What on earth had he just agreed to?

The wizard had a strange feeling that he had just let himself in for a long evening of having his ear chewed off by Madison Black.

* * *

Oliver watched on as Madison slammed down her seventh shot on to the table as she continued to prattle on about her 'waste of space boyfriend', who she was confident was cheating on her.

The wizard had learnt more about her life story in the last hour than he knew about the rest of his teammates combined.

To cut a long story short: her life royally sucked and Quidditch was the only thing keeping her going.

"You have really beautiful blue eyes," she slurred, touching the end of his nose with her index finger. "You know you and I should have sex and see how that bastard likes it. We could have an affair, and go at it like rabbits. Oliver we would be so good together, I know it."

Before Oliver could even react, Madison's lips were attached to his own and moving against them desperately. His face was becoming wet from the tears that she had shed.

He raised his hands and placed them on her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"Madison, stop," he commanded. "I have a girlfriend whom I love, and this isn't the answer to your problems. If you are genuinely unhappy with that idiot then break up with him. You may be willing to cheat for revenge, but I will not betray my Katie."

The intoxicated witch attempted to drape her arms around Oliver's neck as she whispered, "What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I've seen the way you look at me, I know you want me Oli so take me home and ravish me."

Oliver ran his hand through his hair and sighed. There was no getting through to her when she was in this state, but he couldn't very well leave her here alone, drunk and vulnerable to be taken advantage of.

He grabbed hold of her hand and apparated to her apartment, and led her over to her couch.

"Mmm, I knew you couldn't refuse," she hummed as she lay down on the couch whilst he gathered up a blanket, a glass of water and a bowl. If she was anything like his older sister then she most definitely would be ill during the night.

"I bet you could make me feel good with your wood," Madison giggled as Oliver approached her, making to grab at his privates whilst he placed the blanket over her.

"Sleep tight Madison," he whispered in her ear before leaving her apartment wondering just what Katie would make of another woman putting the moves on him.

He knew that in her position he would want to find the douche and warn him off her, and maybe throw a few punches his way. Not to mention he would request that Katie stay away from him because he didn't trust the other party.

Would Katie ask the same of him? It wouldn't be unreasonable, but it would be next to impossible since he would have to see her nearly every day at Quidditch practise.

He supposed if it came down to it he could always look into getting recruited by another team, a team that would give him a chance to play for the first team, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

As he climbed into his warm and comfy bed, the Keeper resolved to write a letter to Katie in the morning and explaining what had occurred that night. After all it would be better coming from him rather than anyone else.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	7. Combining Wealth

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about an obstacle that has a negative impact on your couple.

 **Prompt:** (Location) Gringotts

 **Chocolate Frog:** Gold – Golden Snidget – Prompts – Golden, Galleon

 **1000 Word Challenge:** Gold

 **Word Count:** 692

* * *

Combining Wealth

They stood at the entrance of Oliver's Gringotts vault, which after today would become their joint account.

The couple had been discussing combining their wealth for quite some time, ever since they had gotten engaged, and with their wedding right around the corner it only made sense.

The goblin placed the key in the lock and turned it clockwise and the large iron door swung open.

Katie's jaw dropped as the vast amount of coins came into view. She eyed the large pile of shimming golden galleons apprehensively. It was much larger than she had ever anticipated it to be and it disheartened her to realise that her own contribution to their collective wealth was so meagre in comparison.

She had always known that Oliver's family had been fairly well off but she had never truly understood just how much until now. It made her realise that she was nowhere near good enough for him and that if she went through with this that Oliver would be one funding their life together.

Katie clutched the medium sized bag of gold in her hand, which contained seventy galleons at the most, and turned to face Oliver with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," she told him, making a move towards the cart. "I've changed my mind."

"Katie, what do you mean?" Oliver asked, grasping her hand to halt her movement.

The witch spun around to look at her fiancée and could see hurt written all over his handsome face.

"Oliver, can't you see that my contribution is so small by comparison?" Katie said quietly, lowering her eyes to the ground. "It's not good enough. I should be bringing more to our vault. Maybe we should wait until I'm earning more money before we think about taking this step. Or maybe you should find someone who is more your equal."

Katie lifted her eyes briefly from the concrete floor and instantly wished that she hadn't. The expression on his face had changed from hurt to one of confusion with a hint of fury and frustration.

"Really Katie, this is what is going to be the downfall of our relationship?" Oliver questioned, trying to keep an even and calm tone to his voice. "Are you really going to allow something as trivial as money dictate our future?"

The wizard turned his back on his fiancée to face the inside of his vault.

If he had known that money would be such an issue for Katie he would have declined his parents very generous offer of one thousand galleons as an early wedding present to help set him and Katie up on their life together.

"It not like that Oliver – " Katie began, feeling as though he wasn't understanding her point.

"Then what is it like, because let me tell you something I would sacrifice every last one of those galleons if it would make you feel more comfortable," Oliver said raising his voice slightly.

"It doesn't change how I feel Oliver," Katie whispered, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I could never ask you to give up what is rightfully yours."

"Don't you get it Katie?" Oliver asked in frustration, turning to face her again. "Money is of no consequence in comparison to you. Regardless of whether I have one galleon or all the galleons in the world, I wouldn't be happy if I didn't have you. I love you, and it is having your love makes me rich, not all of this gold."

Oliver's short spiel made Katie pause and think about it. She could see what her fiancée meant but it didn't change the fact that her lack of fortune compared to his made her feel insecure.

"Please Katie, don't let this ruin us," Oliver pleaded, rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Well what are we doing?" the forgotten goblin piped up. "I haven't got all day, so are you combining your accounts or have you just wasted half an hour of my time?"

Oliver glanced at Katie and pled with his eyes for her progress with this step in their relationship.

"Yes," Katie answered after several moments of silence. "We're going ahead."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	8. Flight Plan

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about your pairing trying something with one of them showing some nerves and discomfort, but trying it in the end.

 **Prompt:** (Dialogue) "They haven't seen the best of us yet."

 **Word Count:** 516

* * *

Flight Plan

"Remind me again why we had to travel this way?" Oliver asked as he gripped Katie's hand tightly. "Why couldn't we have just apparated? It's quicker, and not to mention it's far safer."

Katie rolled her eyes and glanced over at her boyfriend. They had had this conversation a number of times already, and despite her many reassurances Oliver was still not comfortable with their travel arrangements. It was a wonder that she wasn't second guessing herself after all the statistics he had thrown at her over the last few weeks.

"How many times Oli?" Katie whispered as she rubbed his hand soothingly. "My cousin paid for the all the tickets and my aunt would freak out if we didn't use them. I told you weeks ago that she wants Catherine to have a magic free wedding, especially since she never told her about the wizarding world. Could you imagine what would happen if we just popped up there barely an hour before the wedding with no explanation?"

The witch raised her eyebrows at Oliver as she observed him scrunch his face up as he attempted to think of a comeback.

"I still think we could have found a way around it," Oliver muttered. "And I'm not all that convinced about how safe these things are. How do they even stay in the air?"

Katie paused for a moment. The honest answer was that she had no clue at all, but she knew that it was safe. After all muggles wouldn't travel by air if they would drop right out of it.

"Oliver relax it's my first time too, and this is one of the safest ways to travel. Nothing bad is going to happen," Katie reassured him.

"I don't like this," Oliver hissed at her as the plane began to move slowly along the runway. "Get me off. Get me off now! I don't want to die. They haven't seen the best of us yet!"

There was a quiet chuckle from behind the young couple as Oliver's panic started to gain the attention of the other passengers.

"Where's my wand?" he said in a panicked voice as he started to root through his pockets.

After a few moments Oliver finally remembered that she had confiscated it before boarding the plane and said through gritted teeth, "Give me wand Katie."

"I'll give you your wand when we land Oliver and not a second sooner," Katie told him sternly as she slipped her hand into her hand luggage and grasped the bottle of water.

She had been hoping to avoid this, but if he was freaking out at take off then she couldn't begin to imagine what he would be like during something called turbulence that room what she could gather could get quite bad at times.

The witch slowly removed the bottle of clear liquid from her bag and passed it to Oliver who drank deeply from it.

Within moments her boyfriend was yawning and he was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Go to sleep Oli," Katie whispered. "We'll be there before you know it."

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	9. Loss

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Injury or illness affecting your pairing

 **Injury/Illness:** Miscarriage

 **Prompt:** (Object) Wardrobe

 **Word Count:** 692

* * *

Loss

Katie's eyes flew open as a bolt of pain shot through her lower abdomen. She bit her lip harshly as she tried to contain the bubbling cry of pain.

Her eyes flickered over to her snoring husband before she slowly eased herself out of the bed. She took slow, deep breathes as she padded across the bedroom floor towards the bathroom.

As she passed the wardrobe another searing pain tore through her abdomen and she grasped at the edge of it to steady herself.

After a few moments Katie carried on walking towards their bathroom.

Finally after what felt like an ice age Katie finally reached her destination and pushed the door open.

She pulled down her underwear and sat down on the toilet. She slowly lowered her eyes down and a strangled cry ripped through her when she saw the spotting on her underwear.

"No," she whispered to herself as she place her had delicately on her stomach. "This cannot be happening."

Katie stared through bleary eyes at the blood as she remembered her mother going through something similar the summer after she turned thirteen. Her mother had been twelve weeks pregnant and had only just announced her news to their extended family when it happened.

The aftermath had hit their family hard but none more so than her mother. She had completely retreated into herself; staying in bed for weeks and refusing to see anyone. Her father had turned to drink and had several affairs, and as a result he had lost his job, and later kicked out of the family home. All this had left her to look after her younger brother, Kyle, and forced her to grow up quicker than she should have. It had been the most difficult three months of her life and the memories were etched into her brain, body and soul.

By the time the summer had ended her mother had finally left her bed and started to function again, but her actions seemed forced and robotic. The loving and caring mother that she had known had disappeared.

It had been with a heavy heart that she left for Hogwarts the following September. She wrote countless letters to her mother every week, unable to stop worrying about her; even Quidditch couldn't take her mind off her.

Katie didn't want to end up like her mother had, or burden Oliver with the same endless worry that she had experienced. She had never thought it was possible to feel this much emotional pain and she had a new appreciation for how her mother had felt and how difficult it must have been for her to find a way to function and continue to raise Kyle when she had left for Hogwarts.

"Katie, are you okay?" Oliver's voice called as the bathroom door slowly opened. "I woke up and you –"

As she raised her head to look at her husband he came rushing over to her side. "What's wrong love?"

Katie closed her eyes and few tears slid down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"What on earth could you be sorry for?" he asked with a look of confusion written all over his face

"I-I-I lost the baby Oliver and it's my fault," Katie sobbed.

It broke Katie's heart to see the look of utter devastation appear on her husband's face, and it pained her to know that it was all her fault. She must have done something wrong for her body to reject what she was sure would have been a beautiful angel.

"Sweetheart, it's not your fault," Oliver told her softly. "These things happen and no one knows why, but one thing I do know is that it is most definitely not your fault."

Oliver took her by the hand and helped her back to her feet and led her back to their bedroom.

That night he held her close whilst she cried for their lost child. The only clear thought that she had as she cried was that she would not turn into her mother because she had a wonderful and supportive husband who wouldn't allow the darkness to consume her.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	10. Blackmailed

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments).**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about one of your pairing hiding the truth from their partner

 **Prompt:** (Plot) Someone bullying a member of your pairing

 **Word Count:** 590

* * *

Blackmailed

"I want the next payment by Friday, Wood," Henry hissed at Oliver. "Otherwise I'll have no other choice than to reconsider your position on the team."

The wizard sighed and looked down at the ground. Ever since Henry Little had become the new manager of Puddlemere United his life had become a living nightmare. All the years of effort that he had put into making the first team had become irrelevant and under the new regime he had to pay the manager to secure his place on the team.

He had reassured himself that it would be worth it for the first few months figuring that as soon as he had proven himself to be worthy Henry would no longer demand money from him.

However it had not turned out that way; it had progressively gotten worse after his manager had caught him in a rather compromising situation at the Christmas function when Madison Black had made another pass at him. Henry had started to demand more and more money from him, and threatened to expose his 'secret affair' to Katie with his 'evidence'. He also singled him out frequently during training for the slightest error in judgement.

He was making it all too clear to him just how easy it would be to convince his teammates that replacing him as starting Keeper would be for the best.

Oliver's self esteem was at an all time low. The only bright spark in his life was Katie, and Henry could take her away from him in the blink of an eye.

"Yes Mr. Little," Oliver agreed. "I'll have the money by Friday."

"Good," he smiled. "Because we wouldn't want that sweet wife of yours to come into possession of those photographs, would we?"

As Henry walked away from him, Oliver exhaled a long, deep breath. Now all he had to do was find 200 galleons by Friday without Katie realising anything was amiss.

* * *

Oliver opened the front door to his house and walked inside. The galleons in the inside pocket of his cloak felt as though they weighed a tonne.

"Honey I'm home," he called, in what he hoped was a bright voice, as he walked towards the kitchen.

As he drew closer to the kitchen he heard quiet sobs that could only belong to his wife.

"Katie love, what's wrong?" he asked when he found her with her head in her hands at the table.

She lifted her head and looked at him as though he was a stranger.

"Where's the money Oli?" she asked quietly. "Why is it that when I went to Gringotts today to withdraw some money to buy furniture for **our baby's** room, did I find that nearly half the contents were gone?"

He couldn't lie to her. He never could. However at the same time he didn't think that he could tell her the truth either. He didn't think he could bear to see the look of disappointment in her eyes when he admitted the truth.

"Whatever it is Oliver just tell me," Katie said softly. "It cannot be worse than anything that has crossed my mind over the last few hours."

"I-I'm being blackmailed," he confessed quietly, his voice breaking on the last word before disapparating from the kitchen to avoid the inevitable questions that would follow.

He knew that he would have to answer them eventually, and he would because he loved his wife and he owed her the shameful truth, but that didn't mean he was in any hurry to do so.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review.**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


	11. Reconciliation

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of an assignment over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Oliver Wood/Katie Bell

 **Task:** Write about weather causing problems with your relationship. You can use any weather condition that you like.

 **Prompt:** (Dialogue) "I'm sorry, for everything that I've done."

 **Weather Prompt:** Storm

 **Word Count:** 1014

* * *

Reconciliation

They say that when it rains, it pours, and it had done nothing but that in the two weeks that had passed since Katie had confronted him about the missing money. Upon announcing that he was being blackmailed, he had disapparated to avoid questioning like a coward.

Life at home with his wife had become increasingly more difficult. They barely spent any time in the same room together, and when they did, hardly any words were exchanged. Oliver was worried that this was just the beginning of the end of their marriage. They didn't even share a bed anymore. In fact if it wasn't for their unborn child, he was certain that Katie would have moved out of their marital home the instant he had left her without any answers.

The silence from Katie was absolutely deafening. She wouldn't even as much as look at him anymore. He wished that she would scream or shout at him, and demand the answers from him that he was so unwilling to give.

He missed his wife, and the closeness they had once shared. He missed the way that she would roll her eyes whenever she thought he put too much salt on his chips. He missed the way that she would berate him for putting the empty bottle of milk back into the fridge. He missed her frequently mentioning how he wished he would do more around the house. In fact, it was safe to say that he missed every little thing about her – even what he once considered to be nagging.

Oliver's eyes flickered towards the ceiling, knowing that just above him Katie would be curled up on the bed they used to share, reading a romance novel with tears in her eyes.

He ached to join her up there, wrap his arms around her, and whisper sweet nothing's in her ears in an attempt to distract her. However, he had no idea how he would be received? Probably with cold indifference.

A clap of thunder from outside stunned Oliver, and the lights in the house flickered on and off. He could hear the howling of the wind from outside, and the rain pounding loudly against the window panes.

Katie always hated thunder and lightning. He couldn't leave her alone, especially when he knew what kind of state she would get into.

Before he knew it, Oliver was on his feet and racing up the stairs, and soon found himself at their bedroom door.

He pushed it open, without announcing himself, and found the bed cold and empty.

Where was she?

He hadn't seen her all day, but he had just assumed that she had slipped in the house earlier, and had gone straight up to their – her – room.

Had she not come home? Or worse, had she finally left him?

With that terrifying thought, Oliver raced over to the closet and opened the doors, hoping and praying that it would still be full of her clothes shoes. When he saw that nothing was missing he breathed a sigh of relief, before realising that his Katie was out there somewhere in the middle of a storm.

His eyes darted around the bedroom, as he searched for some clue as to where his wife could be. After a few frantic minutes, they fell on her desk, where he saw that her planner lay open next to her wand.

He hurried over, and cast his eyes over the page, and noticed that she had an appointment with the Healer Midwife. The pain he felt at the knowledge that she had neglected to tell him about something so important to the both of them, quickly became elapsed when he took note of the time of her appointment.

Katie should have been home hours ago, so where was she now?

He wished that he had some way of locating her quickly; something akin to the way Blinking worked on one of the many shows that he and Katie had enjoyed together on a Saturday afternoon. Unfortunately, life didn't work like that even when you did have magic.

Oliver realised that if he was going to locate Katie any time soon, he was going to have to think like her.

* * *

After half an hour of apparating between places that meant something to Katie, Oliver finally found her at the place he least expected her to be – 'their spot'. She was hunched over and shaking, letting out the occasional scream. The relentless rain had soaked her, and she appeared to be completely vulnerable.

It broke his heart to see her in such a fragile state.

Slowly, but surely, he approached her from behind and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've done," he whispered. "I promise I'll tell you anything you want to know, just as soon as we've got you cleaned up."

The Keeper, focussed on the home he shared with Katie, and twisted on the spot.

Oliver scooped Katie up into his arms and carried her through to the bathroom, and quickly drew a bath for her.

Once he was certain that she was settled, he left her alone to wash herself, with the assurance that he would be just outside the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Katie walked out of the bathroom, and settled herself down on the couch next to Oliver.

The couple talked for hours, whilst Oliver explained in great detail everything that had occurred over the previous six months, from when the new manager took over at Puddlemere to Oliver withdrawing galleons upon galleons to secure his place on the team.

"Oliver, you have to leave Puddlemere," Katie sighed, after the reality of the situation had sunk in. "There are other teams – better teams, out there."

"But what will we do for money Katie?" Oliver asked, thinking about the child that they would soon bring into the world.

"It doesn't matter. We'll manage," she answered fiercely. "Sure it might be difficult at times, but we will weather the storm together."

"Together," Oliver echoed, as he wrapped his arms around his understanding wife.

 **A/N:**

 **Let me know your thoughts in a review**

 **All feedback is appreciated**

 **xoxo**


End file.
